dasuki WHAT?
by Aki the Moon Goddess
Summary: How did Ryoma and Hiyoko get together? This is the story that tells you how. My very first oneshot.


A young girl about the age of twelve sighed as she looked out the window in class. Her brown eyes looked bored as the teacher droned on and on about English. She didn't want to listen. Sure she understood English she should still pay attention. You can only learn so much from three years there.

"-yoko." She blinked as she heard her voice. "-yoko!" She turned her head and saw Ryoma right in her face. "Hiyoko!" He yelled her name. Hiyoko jumped and glared at him.

"Baka. I heard you. Now back up. You are in my bubble." She said as she tried to push him back. She gasped inwardly as he grabbed her wrists. She looked at him and frowned.

"Make me." He whispered in her ear. Hiyoko flushed a deep red and turned her head. She sighed and felt herself being pulled into a hug. She blushed more and pushed him away.

"Na-nani?! What are you do-" She let her eyes go wide as his lips cut her off. She blinked and turned even redder. Ryoma pulled back and smirked. Hiyoko shook her head and stood up. She slowly made her way to the door and then to the tennis courts. Sighed and looked around for Kaidoh. Ryoma tilted his head and sighed. He thought about what made her interesting to him.

_"Oi what are you doing up there baka?" Hiyoko had her hands on her hips. Her strong brown eyes looked at him in confusion. "Get down here." She said ever so annoyed. She had the task of locating the young freshmen player. _

_"Yadda" He said. Hiyoko twitched and looked around. She climbed the tree and crawled over to him. _

_"Baka. Get down. You'll hurt yourself and not to mention you'll have to run laps around the courts." She smirked and jacked his cap. Ryoma glared at Hiyoko and reached for the hat. He missed it and noticed something. Her eyes. He never noticed how brown and full of life they were. He shook the thought from his head. "Oi earth to Ryoma. Come in Ryoma." She smirked and placed the cap on her head as she climbed out of the tree._

_Ryoma watched her and noticed her arms and legs were perfect for any sports player. He knew she played sports and a lot of them to be exact. She looked up at him. Rolling her eyes she started to walk off. Ryoma climbed down the tree and grabbed his hat. "Mada Mada Dane." Hiyoko looked at him and wacked him on the head before storming off. 'Baka' she thought. She shook her head and sighed._

_Ryoma tilted his head confused and blinked. He never noticed her flowing hair. 'Ugh I need to stop thinking about this.' He thought as he walked to the tennis courts. He pulled his cap over his eyes and sighed._

He walked to the courts and chuckled to himself as Hiyoko looked for Kaidoh. Hiyoko sighed and gave up. She bumped into Ryoma and gave a small chuckle. "He-hello." She made a small noise as he grabbed her and held her to him.

_This was the same noise as back then. Back when she fell into his arms. She swore to herself and looked away. She heard yells and automatically went behind Ryoma. She frowned as the voices came closer. There stood a couple of high school students. "Oi brat you said if you lost you would kiss us." The one who spoke smirked and watched as Hiyoko shook her head and slunk into Ryoma. _

_"Iie I never said that you pervert!" She yelled at him. For some reason Ryoma felt mad that this student wanted to steal a kiss from Hiyoko. He never knew the reason so he did what he would normally do, challenge the guy to a tennis match. Hiyoko sighed and shook her head. She made a small noise as the other guy picked her up and carried her to the court. "Oi put me down." She growled and looked at him. _

_Once she was down she was held in place by him. She glared at Ryoma as to say don't lose. She watched the match and sighed as Ryoma won with a twist serve. The high school students walked off feeling ashamed. Hiyoko smiled and ran to Ryoma. "Thank you so much. He was gonna steal my first kiss!" She hugged him and jumped back, blushing. "Gomen." Ryoma was upset that he lost her warmth and softness of her skin. He looked to the side and pulled his cap down._

_"Mada Mada Dane." He said. Hiyoko twitched and hit him on the head. "ITAI!" He rubbed his head as Hiyoko stormed off. He sighed and smiled slightly._

"You're mine now." He whispered to her. Hiyoko tilted her head and bit her lip as Ryoma started to nibble on her neck. She blushed deeply and looked around.

"N-not here please." She murmured. Ryoma smirked and dragged her off to behind the club house. He pinned her to the wall and started to nibble on her neck again. Hiyoko let out a soft moan and blushed a faint red. She noticed he tried to mess with the buttons on her shirt. She pushed him back and looked at him. "No way that's off limits unless you go out with me." She realized what she said and swore to herself. "N-now R-Ryoma, d-don't go saying something stupid now." She said stuttering.

"Daisuki da yo" Ryoma muttered to her. Hiyoko blinked and looked at him, shocked. Here the prince of tennis was saying he really really liked her. She blushed and noticed a faint blush on his face. She sighed and smiled at him.

"Ano Ryoma. Aishiteru wa!" She looked at him and bit her lip. She grinned as he kissed her cheek.

"Good" He whispered. Hiyoko looked at him and chased him to the tennis court. He stopped and kissed her on the lips in front of everyone.

"Nani?!" She yelled. She blinked and tried to hide her blush. She felt Ryoma wrap his arms around her.

"You'll be my hime-sama." He said loud enough for everyone to hear. Hiyoko looked at him and chuckled a little. She nodded and grinned.

"Hai!"


End file.
